monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Airbenderfreak/*Admins* Let the Cleanup Begin!!!
Hi everyone! That long-awaited time has arrived! We’re about to start category cleanup! We are still deciding on how we’re going to intervene with characters with parentage that perhaps does not belong on this particular wiki (i.e. DC/Marvel Heroes and Villains) so once we decide, we’ll let you know, but for now, we’re going to get started on organizing our categories! Categories required for the character page: Original Character ---The "Original Character" category will keep the character pages separate from others, such as “'Fanfiction'”, "Fanfiction Diaries", " TV Specials", " Movies", " Doll Lines", etc. Gender ---Thanks to the very specific categories of "Males", "Females", and "Nonbinary", as well as a few select others, we will no longer need categories such as “girls", "ghouls", "mansters", "boys", "originalcharacterboys", "originalcharactersgirls", and other similar categories. Orientation ---You may categorize a character's sexuality ("Heterosexual",' '"Homosexual", "Bisexual", etc) as well as romantic orientation if you choose to ("Aromantic", "Panromantic", '"'Demiromantic", etc) Status ---If the character is not a student (i.e. "Parent", "Teacher", "Pet", etc), use these types of categories to let us know what they are. If they are staff and teach at an OC school, please list them as "''OC School ''Staff". OC schools ---If the character is not a student at Monster High, but is instead a student at another school (i.e. Olympus Academy), be sure to categorize the character as a student from that school's personal categories. Personal ---If the character’s page has personal categories, be sure to keep these, as it allows the user to keep track of their characters and pages (i.e. Jade-the-Tiger’s OCs) Adoptable ---If the character is listed for adoption, they should be placed under the “'Adoptable'” category. Species/Origin ---Ensure that the character is categorized by its parentage (i.e. "Vampire", "Ghost", "Demigod", etc.). If the character is in a “'Vampire'” category, we do not need to have categories like “Vampires”, “Vampire OCs”, etc. ---If the character is a hybrid, use the category for each of their two species as well as the "Hybrid" category. ---If the character is a demigod, they may have the category of who their parent is (i.e. "Hades") and may also have a category for their mythology origin (i.e. "Greek Mythology"), which also applies to mythological monsters. Legends should be handled similarly, denoting the geographical origin of the legend and the parent. If the OC is not from a myth or legend but still has a named parent (i.e. "King Kong"), then feel free to do the same. ---These rules will similarly apply to other OCs whose parentage originates from a different medium, so please use categories such as “'Cryptozoology'”, “'Literature'”, or “'Film'”. If the character is an allowed-crossover, please classy them with “'Crossover'” as well. ---An OC may also be classified by their nationality, which may or may not be completely disparate from their parental origin, so “'Greek'”, “'North American'”, or “'German'” for example. Deleted Categories The types of categories that will be going will be, for example, are categories like “black hair”, “green eyes”, “nice”, etc. as that kind of information can be found in the description of the character’s personality and appearance. (If there is any type of category that has been missed on this page, or that you have a question about, don’t hesitate to ask!) In addition, we would love it if some users would like to help with our category cleanup! If you would like to help out, just let us know in the comments below!!! When you do edit a page that is not your own, please write “Edited with admin permission” in the description of the edit. We’re really looking forward to getting our wiki user-friendly and squeaky clean again, and we hope you all are too! Category:Blog posts